SS Command Fleet
The Command Fleet is the central operations & coordination space force of the MandalMine Collective. Current Composition The Command Fleet's current flagship is the Nebula-class Star Destroyer, the Iron Star. Beyond the flagship, there are also 10 cruisers, 20 squadrons of starfighters, 2 squadrons of bombers & a Carrier Ship in the Command Fleet. Eleven Imperial Cargo ships are also assigned to the fleet. Finally, the Command Fleet also includes the Central Command Ship, the Radiant Watcher. *1 Nebula-class Star Destroyer (NCSD) ** 4 Iron Star. *1 Venator-class Star Destroyer (VCSD) ** 355 Coral Jewel. *10 Strike-class Medium Cruisers (SCMC) **76 Alluring Flame, 129 Cruel Mercy, 343 Gold Standard, 374 Jupiter Rising, 492 Mars Triumphant, 498 Noble Fool, 539 Paragon of Honour, & 570 Stone Fist. *26 Missile Boats **Banshee Squadron, Dragon Squadron. *240 IRD-A Starfighters *1 BC-714 Luxury Transport (BC) ** 1 Radiant Watcher. Ships Flagship At 1,040 meters & designed to go toe-to-toe with an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, the NCSD Iron Star is the single most powerful ship in the entire Command Fleet. Cruisers The primary allure of the SCMC design was it's modular nature. Due to the fact that there are several cargo ships assigned to the fleet as tenders, the Strike-class are outfitted with little or no hanger or troop/vehicle space, instead focusing their space on shields & weapon systems. Starfighters The starfighter support are used more as secondary support than a primary role. IRD-A starfighters are used for scouting, picketing against raiding bombers, & escorting smaller craft. Missile Boats are used to harass enemy capital ships from within the protective sphere of the cruisers or with a fighter escort. As the fleet's starfighters lack hyperdrives, they are stationed on board the carrier attached to the fleet. Command Ship The Radiant Watcher, a BC-714 Luxury Transport, is no faster, stronger or more durable than others of its class, however, it has had extensive modifications made to its internal compartments. Most of the internal bulkheads have been refinished in the Kaminoan style. The large dining hall has been refurnished as a simple military-style mess hall. One of the state rooms has been converted into personal quarters for the Admiral, an extremely cluttered combination of a droid repair shop & workshop, with a small cot in one corner of the room half hidden behind a workbench. Another Stateroom has been converted into a meeting room for the Board of Officers, including life-like holographic projectors for those members that take part in the meeting from a different site. The rest of the staterooms have been refitted as barracks for Praetorian Guards. The holotheater has been transformed into an extremely advanced control & command center, allowing the occupant to command battles from nearly the other side of the galaxy in real time. The Command Room, as it is called is able to direct anywhere from single units in ground fighting, to entire fleets or armies. It can also be used as a security system, as it can access & view any location on any MMC platform in real time. History During the 82 ABY Pacification of Geonosis Campaign (Apr 22, 2013 - # #, 20##), the Command Fleet was deployed along with the Forward Fleet in a blockade around the planet. At one point near the beginning of the campaign (May 8, 2013), the BST-ICS-3948 "Monsoon" left the system to establish experimental Resource Extraction Platforms (REPs) on Tattooine, Kessel, & Falleen. Escorting it was the SSNB-SCMC-129 "Cruel Mercy" & the SSNB-SCMC-374 "Jupiter Rising". All three ships were lost. The crews of the escort ships managed to successfully evacuate the ships before initiating the self-destruct systems. However, the command crew of the Monsoon was lost with the ship. Category:Mandalorian Ships Category:Mandalorians Category:Military Organizations